


Meeting Ms. Lalonde

by LunarCress



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCress/pseuds/LunarCress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming this february; a heart warming tale of vampirism, xenophilia, alcoholism and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Condensed Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nutriciousKibble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutriciousKibble/gifts).



Text: 

In which an alien returns home after recreating the universe and attaining unimaginable power, which is detailed in previous installment: In which a young male alien stands in his room...(ect) and is confronted with the problem of having to introduce her rainbow drinker matesprit to her lusus/ ancestor with whom she has a frayed relationship with...Contains several scene of drunken tomfoolery, fifteen cultural misunderstandings, five onscreen kisses and three scenes of blood being sucked.


	2. Troll full title

Text:

In which an alien returns home after recreating the universe and attaining unimaginable power, which is detailed in previous installment: In which a young male alien stands in his room...(ect) and is confronted with the problem of having to introduce her rainbow drinker matesprit to her lusus/ ancestor with whom she has a frayed relationship with. Despite her fears her lusus takes to her matesprit overwhelmingly well, leading to many scenes of the lusus awkwardly trying to assist the couples romantic endeavors. The alien struggles with fears that her lusus is passive aggressively  trying to break them up, while attempting to try to figure out how to tell her lusus how much she missed her. Meanwhile the lusus attempts to get to know the rainbow drinker better and inquire about her planet, which is complicated by the lusus’s near constant drinking of alien soporifics,  leading to many humorous scenarios, including one instance of the rainbow drinker consuming the lusus’s blood and becoming inebriated as well. As the story progresses the relationship between lusus and charge becomes more and more fraught, culminating in the rainbow drinker threatening to pull out of her quadrant to auspistice between them. After a heated argument the alien confesses how she believed that she was holding her lusus back and how she had worried about being an ungrateful charge when she had lost her, while the lusus admits that it was her responsibility to try harder to communicate with her and that she will try to give up the soporifics, the two embrace and confess how much they missed each other during the previous installment, The film concludes with the three characters reading classic Alternian romantic literature and a message about how important communication is, in both quadrented and platonic relationships. Contains several scene of drunken tomfoolery, fifteen cultural misunderstandings, five onscreen kisses and three scenes of blood being sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Finally, this thing was surprisingly tricky to put together.


End file.
